


Magnificent Heart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any/Any, nursing someone who has the flu





	Magnificent Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



Sam stood nearby, watching his brother fuss with the bed. Spreading out one blanket and then another, followed by another until the mattress was a nest of cozy warmth. The mound of blankets would help since it was the middle of winter and the motel heater was busted. The size of the bed was still an issue: two men trying to fit in a twin size bed? A bit of a squeezes, to say the least. “Dean, it’s not a big deal. I can sleep on the floor.” 

Dean shook his head sternly. He was having none of that. Even with all the blankets, body heat was the best way to keep warm, and with Sam on the downhill side of a bout with the flu, Dean is not allowing his sick sibling to sleep on the cold, hard ground. 

Sam had hardly been able to keep anything down, his stomach twisting. Only a few moments ago Sam was kneeling on the floor, his stomach churning sickly. He heaves, gagging around the bile in his throat while his insides twist. Dean lingers by, soothing palms glide up and down his brother’s spine, caressing feather soft as Sam empties his stomach.

Cheeks flush crimson red and skin slick with sweat and clammy, Sam is harshly breathing q as round after round of retching coils in the pit of his belly. He had been bed-ridden for almost two days, writhing in pain from the flu virus. He barely ate, and what little food he consumed he was unable to keep down, his stomach muscles protesting every time he knelt over the toilet. He hardly slept, though he was exhausted, the agonizing body ache preventing him from resting comfortably.

To say he was miserable was an understatement. Just the sound of his heaving is enough to make his brothers own stomach coil sicken. Dean tries to comfort his brother, his fingers lightly brushing through Sam's hair and massaging his shoulders, whispering gentle reassures as Sam heaves.

Dean was hopeful that if Sam could get some much needed sleep he could kick the flu. “Alright, kiddo, in you go.” There is a bit of nudging from Dean to get Sam into bed, his brother is still weak and sluggish. Sam plops down on the bed and huddles under the blankets, tucking them over his shoulder and huddling under them. Dean leans down and kisses the top of his head. Sam yawns and sighs contently, and Dean grins proudly...until the is faced with the fact that his little, big, brother is taking up most of the bed. 

Yep, gonna be a tight fit, but Dean resolves to make the best of a snug situation. His wiggling works his body around Sam, their arms bump together and legs get tangled, he almost gets a knee to the groin when Sam shifts to gives him as much space as possible. Dean doesn’t see the big deal about huddling together, they use to share a bed when Sam was little and he had a nightmares and would crawl into bed with Dean. 

The elder Winchester gets Sam close, not caring that Sam's skin feels slightly cold clammy, and not worrying if he catches Sam's cold. All he wants now is for Sam to rest. They’re both shifting around until their legs are tangled up comfortably and Sam's face is pressed to Deans chest and Sam has one knee between Dean's thighs. Shaking and shivering, Sam’s teeth chatter; made him cling to Dean in search of heat. A very slight tremor shook Dean, feeling Sam’s fingers knotted in the back of his shirt. 

Frowning, he hated seeing his brother so miserably. Dean hugs Sam tighter, drawing him in close to his warm body as they sank deeper into the blankets. Fingertips brush through his hair, and he smiles when Sam nuzzles against his chest, breathing in Sam’s familiar sweet scent. Closing his eyes, Sam pressed his ear over Dean’s heart and listened to the steady thump, smiling blissfully. 

Sam hums softly as a little warmth begins to flow throw him; he hugs Dean's waist, sharing his warmth. He can feel the cold slowly creeping away as Dean’s heat and his comforting scent wash over him; Sam’s eyes close and melts into the warm, tender arms that embrace him along with the blanket. His teeth are chattering like a chipmunk and he is shaking enough that the vibrations flow from his body into his brother, but with each passing moment, the chill fades as warmth swaddles them. The winter is brisk and chilly outside, and inside the room, but the bed is slow, surly, beginning to warm. 

It takes a little while with his brother running his hand up and down his arms, but eventually the chill is little and soothing warmth flows through Sam, and he closes his eyes and feels warm and sleepy, his big brother’s arms offering him safe place to lay his weary head.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1011022.html?thread=111525966#t111525966)


End file.
